


cleopatra's cat

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Canon Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magic Cat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, koyashige's feelings, snowball - Freeform, the return of spatula-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama hasn't gotten around to getting Milk fixed yet. She's had about enough of his negligence.





	cleopatra's cat

**Author's Note:**

> get your pets spayed or neutered, kids.

The third time Milk wakes Koyama up with her screeching, he considers crashing over at Shige's. Not that he would leave his precious pet in her time of need, but well, he needs sleep too.

"Or, you could just get her fixed already," Shige tells him the next day when he whines about it. "You don't plan on breeding her, right?"

"Well, no," Koyama mumbles, his guilt interrupted by a big yawn. "But isn't it just part of being a female? Humans do it too."

"Humans do what?" Tegoshi asks casually as he walks in, not glancing up from his phone.

"Go into heat, apparently," Shige deadpans.

"Just the females," Koyama clarifies.

Tegoshi stares at both of them for a beat, then bursts out laughing. "Oh, you two are funny!"

Koyama watches him double-over in one of his full-body laughs, then turns to see Shige shaking his head in exasperation.

"What?" Koyama finally asks, confused. "Women have their monthly thing too!"

"They don't go into _heat_!" Shige exclaims. "Don't you know anything about women?"

"Wait, you're serious?" Tegoshi scrutinizes Koyama's face like he doesn't believe for one second that Koyama could actually think this was true. "Kei-chan, human females don't go into heat like animal females. Don't you have a sister?"

"I don't want to think about my sister like that!" Koyama says, pushing his fists into his eyes to physically rid himself of the image. "I always stayed away during her time of the month."

Massu chooses that moment to walk into the room, stopping dead in his tracks at Koyama's words. "You're thirty-three years old and you can't say the word 'period'?"

"Stop ganging up on me!" Koyama whines, offering his best pout. "We were talking about my cat. She's in heat and it's keeping me awake."

"So, get her fixed," Massu says simply. "Unless you want kittens, then breed her."

"I don't want kittens," Koyama replied. "I'm going to get her fixed, I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"And, in the meantime, she has to suffer," Massu goes on, and both Shige and Tegoshi nod.

Koyama frowns at both of them. "I'm suffering too! I barely slept last night!"

"You deserve worse than that," Massu says darkly, and Koyama blinks in surprise.

"Massu is scary right now," Tegoshi comments, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"I'll call for an appointment tomorrow," Koyama assures them, though Massu gives him the stink eye for the rest of the day.

That night, he comes home to a passive-aggressive note on his door from the neighbor and more screeching from Milk, the latter of whom looks angry and betrayed as she rubs against his legs.

"I'm sorry I'm not a cat," he tells her gently, and she complains to him some more. "I wish I could make this easier for you."

Milk's next meow is more of a growl, clearly displeased.

"I would suffer for you if I could!" Koyama says, smiling when she head-butts his hand. "Just endure it a little longer, okay? I'll call the vet first thing in the morning."

She rolls onto her side, satisfied with being petted for the moment, but Koyama knows the wailing will return. He stuffs in a pair of earplugs before going to bed, but the faint sound of his baby girl crying is still audible as he succumbs to slumber.

*

The first thing Koyama registers upon waking is that it is very, very hot. Not midsummer swaddled in several costumes hot, or even packed on a crowded train with no aircon hot. This was a level of hot that Koyama hasn't yet experienced, like his bed was the actual surface of the sun and his bedroom was a literal oven.

The next thing he notices is that Milk is curled up next to his head, snoozing peacefully. Her body isn't twitching in her sleep like it usually does when she's in heat, her purrs the only soothing thing about an otherwise overwhelming situation.

Koyama tries to feel his own forehead, but it almost burns. He must have caught the flu again. He was so careful! After the last time, which was only a few months ago, he upped his vitamins and wore a face mask everywhere he went. He even got a flu shot, but this was probably a different strain. It certainly didn't feel like any flu he's ever had before, anyway.

The aching and soreness are the same, but there's no nausea or sinus pressure. He can breathe just fine and his throat doesn't hurt. He feels like he was simultaneously hit by a truck and set on fire, yet something in his nerves won't let him stay still. He's so _uncomfortable_ , rolling from side to side in an attempt to find some kind of relief, and it isn't until he feels a _very_ familiar sensation that he realizes exactly what's going on here.

He stares at Milk through the haze of his _arousal_. "Are you magic?" he asks seriously.

Milk yawns, stretches cutely, and goes right back to sleep. Smugly.

Koyama tosses off his blankets and most of his clothes, continuing to bake miserably in the very cold air while his erection sticks right up in front of him. He's no stranger to jerking off first thing in the morning, but it's usually not a matter of survival. He makes noises he's never made before--guttural, _feral_ noises--and moves his hand as fast as he can, even after he finishes.

His orgasm feels as good as usual, but nowhere near satisfying. His cock doesn't even go down, remaining hard and an angry shade of pink like it's taunting him. As sensitive as it is, he gets himself off again, then _again_ , each time leaving more of a lingering deep inside where he's _never_ had anyone before.

His eyes widen as he realizes what he has to do. His body's moving on its own, reaching into his nightstand for the lube, and by the time his brain catches up with the rest of him, his knees are up by his head. It's uncomfortable and awkward and not even worth it when he can't push his finger in very far, practically spraining his wrist to reach the second knuckle. Stupid long torso.

Chest heaving, he reluctantly lowers his legs and considers his options. He could get a toy. He'd have to order one, since going to the porn store isn't exactly a scandal he wants to have, and even with express shipping it wouldn't get here until tomorrow. Unless he wanted to get creative with the spatula, this is his only option.

He can survive one day in _heat_. Women do it all the time, right?

A cold shower helps a little bit, along with the loose, baggy clothing that are more suited to Massu than Koyama. He ties a flannel shirt around his waist for obvious reasons and puts out some cat food for Milk, who trots happily into the kitchen to eat without a care in the world.

"You better be grateful," Koyama grumbles. "Little witch."

Milk purrs and head-butts his hand.

Koyama's manager is a chatty person just like Koyama is, but all the vibrations and bumps from driving have Koyama clawing at the seats. He feels like a teenager again, only his body doesn't listen to him when he focuses on willing away his arousal. The most disgusting, disturbing thoughts won't even make it stop, though Koyama himself feels sufficiently violated by the time he gets to his first job of the day.

"You look like shit," Shige greets him, and if Koyama didn't think it would make matters worse, he would hug him. "Did Milk keep you up all night?"

"Something like that," Koyama replies evasively. "I think I'm getting sick again."

"Oh, no!" Shige exclaims, and Koyama feels guilty for the two seconds it takes Shige to back away from him. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Will do," Koyama says dryly. If only Shige knew how he had to 'take care' of himself.

As the morning progresses, Koyama considers telling him. Shige would get a good laugh out of it, but he'd probably be concerned too. He couldn't _do_ anything about it, unless--Koyama shakes the thought out of his head. He's definitely not going to think about that.

 _Shige's into guys_ , his conscience tells him. _He might do it for you_.

What kind of conscience even says things like this? Koyama's starting to believe that his entire brain has relocated between his legs. He makes it through _News na Futari_ filming easily enough, but the following photoshoots with the rest of the group are another story.

"Koyama-san, you keep sweating through everything we put you in," the stylist says apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Koyama says, hanging his head as he struggles to stay coherent through this latest wave of overheating. "I have a fever, and the lights are so hot."

"Why don't we reschedule the group shots?" Shige suggests, gently urging Koyama into a nearby chair with both hands on his shoulders.

" _Oh my god don't touch me_ ," Koyama hisses out, hunching over to keep from seeking out the physical contact his body desires.

"Kei-chan, are you okay?" Tegoshi asks, sounding worried, and Koyama gives up trying to pretend. He has to look pretty awful for Tegoshi to take notice.

"No," Koyama answers, lifting his head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I think I caught the flu again."

Now Tegoshi's the one taking a step back while Koyama breathes deeply to calm himself down. He's a professional. He's an _adult_. He's going to get through the rest of the day without running to the bathroom to jerk off. That doesn't help anyway.

"I think you should go home," Massu says, using an authoritative voice that Koyama has only heard him use with Tegoshi. "We'll text you during the meetings later."

"Okay," Koyama agrees, staring at the ground as he manages to control his limbs enough to walk out of the studio. At least they don't have as many photoshoots as before--the lone benefit to aging out of the idol magazines.

His manager hadn't expected to pick him up for a while, so he calls the vet to schedule Milk's appointment while he waits. There isn't an opening for two weeks, but they wouldn't have spayed her while she's in heat anyway. Koyama starts to argue that she's not really the one in heat, then decides against it.

After what happened the last time Koyama had the flu, Manager-san called his mother the instant he learned Koyama was sick, and Koyama spends the entire trip home fending off her insistence that she come over and take care of him.

"It's not that bad," he assures her. "I'll be fine. I just have a fever. I'm not even throwing up or anything."

It's true, which is why he doesn't feel guilty keeping her away. He definitely does not want his mother around while he rides out his cat's heat cycle. Eventually, she gives in, but not without threatening to come by tomorrow if he's too sick to work.

The other members keep him busy, texting him about decisions that he would be involved in if he were at their meetings, and the glory of asynchronous messaging is that Koyama can shoot off responses with one hand while the other is permanently affixed to his cock. He's lost track of how many times he's orgasmed by dinner time, when he eyes the spatula hanging on the wall as he throws together something edible.

 _Nobody will ever know_ , his conscience taunts him, and while it doesn't exactly scratch the itch, it leaves him feeling less like he's burning alive, though the shame makes up for it.

*

The next morning, it snows just enough to delay the mail.

"Are you feeling better, Kei-chan?" Tegoshi asks when they meet up to rehearse.

"A little," he lies.

 _Tegoshi's not picky about who he sticks it to_ , his conscience says. _He'd do_ anything _for you_.

"I'm glad--" Tegoshi starts, but Koyama has already started to walk away.

Dancing helps ward off the arousal, though he gets overheated much faster than usual. The vigorous movement keeps his body focused on something other than being penetrated, and even the choreographer praises Koyama's energy and perseverance. At least all of this extra energy is good for something.

When they break for lunch, Koyama takes another cold shower, shivering in relief until someone joins him and screeches right in his ear.

"Kei-chan, the water is ice cold!" Tegoshi exclaims, laughing as he clings to Koyama's back for some type of warmth.

Naturally, the contact has Koyama right where he was before, and he elbows Tegoshi as fast as he can before he takes advantage of this situation. "Go get your own stall then!"

Tegoshi whines as he undoubtedly imposes on someone else (Shige, judging by the low noise of annoyance), and Koyama manages to cool down enough to function for the rest of the day.

When he gets home, there's no package on his doorstep, and a few angry scrolls through the shipper's website says it will definitely be there tomorrow. It can't be helped because of the weather, it says. Koyama sighs, resigning himself to another night with the spatula, even if he's still sore from the last time. It's not exactly designed for this purpose.

"Shige," he says seriously into the phone a few minutes later. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Yes?" Shige replies, sounding skeptical. "Do you need me to hide a body?"

Koyama laughs. "No. I need you to come over."

"Is everything okay?" Shige rushes to ask. "You seemed better today."

"I'm not sick," Koyama tells him, then sighs. "My cat is a witch and I'm in heat."

Shige doesn't answer right away, and when he does, it sounds like he's trying _very hard_ not to laugh. "Come again?"

"I've already come a hundred times," Koyama grumbles, and Shige snorts. "It'll fall off if I touch it anymore."

"That's impressive for a man your age," Shige teases.

"It's not funny, Shige!"

Shige bursts out laughing like he couldn't hold it in anymore, and Koyama's anger only heightens his arousal.

" _Shige_ ," he whines, changing tactics. "You'll take care of me, right?"

"What?" Shige stops laughing abruptly and makes a noise like a deflated balloon. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"You know," Koyama says evasively. "I'd do it for you!"

"You're _delirious_ ," Shige says incredulously. "Your fever has completely taken over your common sense."

"I don't have a fever!" Koyama exclaims. "I'm just really, really turned on. And there's only one way to make it stop. Shige, _please_."

"You're not even into me like that!" Shige replies, then pauses. "Are you?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Koyama says, trying to sound as seductive as possible, though his desperation shows with every pleading word. "It's just sex. You have sex with men, and I'm a man, so. Win/win."

Shige scoffs. "So, you only want me because I'm gay."

"Yes. No." Koyama flings an arm over his face, like this will all go away if he can't _see_ it. "Shige, I know you know what you're doing back there. I'm scared, okay? I've never let anyone inside me before. It'll be okay if it's you."

"That's sweet, but no," Shige says firmly, and Koyama whines. "I can't just do that with you without feelings, Kei."

"Even if I'm burning alive?" Koyama tries.

"Not even then. I'm sorry."

Koyama makes a defeated noise. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Endure it?" Shige suggests, and Koyama sighs at having his own words thrown back at him like this. "It's only a couple days, right?"

"It lasts _four to ten days_ ," Koyama tells him. "It's already been three. And you are severely underestimating exactly how debilitating this is."

"Get a toy," Shige suggests.

"I ordered one! It's held up by the weather. Won't be here until tomorrow."

"You'll make it until then. I have faith in you."

"Shige--"

"I'm going to hang up now and pretend you did not just call me for sex. Good night, Koyama."

Koyama considers throwing his phone in frustration, but he doesn't have enough energy to do more than drop it onto the bed. That is, the energy he does have is misplaced and every move he makes further ignites the ache deep inside him.

He feels like a pretzel, but he manages to push his fingers deep enough to get _some_ relief. It cools him down enough to sleep, lulled under by his kitty's appreciative purrs as she curls up on his head.

*

All things considered, Koyama prides himself on making it through three entire days of his cat's heat. The next day is more of the same, except that Shige has a big mouth and now Koyama's free to be openly miserable with the other NEWS members.

"You deserve this," Massu tells him, and Koyama just sighs.

"Is it like, constant arousal?" Tegoshi asks curiously, peering at Koyama like he were a particularly interesting experiment.

"Yes," Koyama says, inhaling deeply as his body starts to react from all the attention. "It's like puberty all over again, except that jerking off just makes it worse."

Tegoshi looks mildly sympathetic. "Does sex help?"

"I wouldn't know," Koyama answers bitterly, directing a pointed look toward Shige. "I don't exactly have anyone to get it from."

Always observant when it's not important, Massu follows Koyama's line of sight and gasps as he presumably figures out why Shige's been acting weird with Koyama all day.

"You propositioned Shige!" he deduces out loud, and Koyama hangs his head. "That had to be awkward."

"It was," Shige speaks up, decidedly not looking at Koyama.

"Right now, I'd let you all gangbang me," Koyama admits, a shiver coursing up his spine at the thought. "This is so _painful_."

Shige openly cringes while Massu seems to be considering it.

"I'll do it," Tegoshi says with a shrug. "Where can we go?"

"What?" Koyama asks, all of his senses perking up at what Tegoshi is offering. "Um, the bathroom?"

"Give me more credit than that, please," Tegoshi tells him. "I don't fuck in bathrooms."

"Either way, you have to wait until we're done with our meetings," Shige says pointedly, making a face at both of them. "Also, you're both disgusting."

Koyama's too preoccupied to react much to that, and Tegoshi simply shrugs. As it is, Koyama thinks he would have been more productive staying home, because he certainly isn't contributing much to these meetings with his brain in his pants. Now that he knows he's going to get relief from a real live person, he can't think of anything else.

"I feel so bad for you," Tegoshi hisses during their next break, and the closeness alone is enough to rile Koyama up all over again. "I can get you off quickly in the bathroom, if you think that will help?"

Koyama shakes his head. "I already did that...several times. It's starting to hurt more than it feels good. I really just need you inside me."

Tegoshi hums in a filthy way that Koyama feels under his skin. "I can do that for you, Kei-chan," he purrs, nuzzling his face into Koyama's shoulder. "I'll make it real good."

After that, any hope of Koyama making it through this break without jerking off ( _again_ ) fly out the window. At least this time he wouldn't have to use his own wrists, he justifies to himself as he drags Tegoshi into the family restroom that nobody uses and flips the lock on the door.

Instantly, Tegoshi's on his knees, and Koyama's head hits the back of the door. It stings, but it's quickly replaced by pleasure as his sensitive flesh is encased by Tegoshi's mouth, the wet warmth soothing his raw skin. His fingers sink into Tegoshi's hair and Tegoshi lets him, wasting no time sucking him in and out.

It feels nice enough, but just seems to ignite the throbbing deep inside him. Tegoshi isn't keeping his hands to himself either, slipping them under the fabric of Koyama's clothes to squeeze his ass cheeks and spread them apart. He makes it until Tegoshi's pinky finger brushes his rim before his entire body jerks, twisting Tegoshi's hair in his fingers as he comes down Tegoshi's throat.

Koyama's skin continues to buzz even after he's tucked back into his pants and Tegoshi's standing again. "Give me a second and I'll return the favor," he pants.

"That's okay," Tegoshi waves him off. "I can wait until later."

He's grinning while Koyama's melting and hoping he can make it through the rest of the day without impaling himself on the closest cylindrical object.

*

After arguing over whose pet needs more attention, which Tegoshi always wins, they agree to meet at Tegoshi's place. Koyama stops home first to feed Milk, who's living her best life curled up in a sunny spot by the balcony, and grab a shower.

A discreetly-wrapped package sits outside his door, but he just hides it in the back of his linen closet. He doesn't need it tonight.

When he shows up at Tegoshi's place, Tegoshi's not alone. Massu's in the kitchen, helping himself to the contents of Tegoshi's refrigerator, and Koyama stares at both of them incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" he asks Massu as nicely as he can manage. He's already had to wait _this_ long; he won't be happy to wait until Massu leaves.

Massu shrugs. "I was free."

"Massu's going to join us, if that's okay," Tegoshi says sweetly, sliding an arm around Koyama's waist that has his nerves singeing. "His stamina is _surreal_."

"How would you know that, exactly?" Koyama asks, though he already knows the answer.

Massu's the one who gets defensive. "That was _one_ time, and I'd had a lot to drink!"

Koyama would reply, but Tegoshi's dipping his fingers underneath Koyama's waistband and his body is engulfed in flames. "I don't care if the whole original group is here. _Somebody_ please make this stop."

"That's _eight_ people," Massu says, his eyes widening. "Do you really think you could take _eight_ of us?"

This time Koyama doesn't even think about answering, because Tegoshi's pressing up behind him and Koyama is not proud at the way his back end lifts to rub against Tegoshi's front. Tegoshi's not even hard, but the fly of his jeans gives Koyama friction where he _never_ thought he'd want it and he's pushing back against Tegoshi like...well, like a cat in heat.

Emma's barks interrupt Koyama's relieved mind, because someone's at the door and now he's going to have to wait even _longer_ , but Tegoshi doesn't pull away. Koyama vaguely registers Massu leaving the room, then voices in the distance, and Koyama doesn't know whether to cheer or cry in frustration as Shige walks into the room.

"I don't know if I want to be a part of this yet or not," Shige says outright, approaching Koyama and pushing the damp hair out of his face. "But I couldn't just stay home knowing that the rest of the group was here."

Koyama kisses him. Shige makes a faint noise of surprise, but then he's kissing back, wrapping his arms around Koyama's shoulders to hold him close. Their tongues touch and they both moan, the surreality of kissing _Shige_ turning Koyama's mind more into mush.

"Sure you don't want to do this, Shige?" Tegoshi teases from behind Koyama, where he's working open Koyama's belt. Koyama's pants are so loose that they fall right to the floor once there's nothing holding them up anymore, followed by his boxer briefs. Koyama yanks his own shirt over his head, helped along by Shige, whose hands are like ice as they explore his hot skin.

Any other time, Koyama would feel embarrassed at being naked in a room full of men who are fully clothed, but Tegoshi's wedging slick fingers between the cheeks of his ass and his body is beyond approving of it.

Shige tears his mouth away from Koyama's to eye Tegoshi sternly over Koyama's shoulder. "Be gentle with him. He hasn't done this before."

"Aw, that's cute," Tegoshi says sweetly, nuzzling the back of Koyama's neck. "This isn't the first time I've taken someone's virginity, you know."

Shige rolls his eyes, and Koyama distracts him with a kiss before they get another lecture about how virginity is a social construct designed to demean women. Koyama's scared enough as it is, even with Tegoshi's soothing whispers pressing into his skin and soft fingers caressing the fleshy spot above one of his hips.

Another of those guttural noises escapes when Tegoshi circles his rim, the pressure making him kiss Shige more deeply and pull him close. Shige's _hard_ and Koyama gasps, resisting the primal urge to rub against him like an animal, his body desperate for any kind of contact while Tegoshi opens him up. Instead, he clutches onto Shige's back muscles, clawing at the thin fabric of his shirt as Shige's hands slide up into his hair.

It should feel weird but it doesn't, Koyama's body adapting easily to Tegoshi's finger poking around inside him. This is what it wants, after all--what _he_ wants, what he's wanted since he first woke up like this. He knows there's a lot of stretching required before he can get relief, but he didn't expect it to feel this good, especially when Tegoshi gets in a second finger and finds a spot inside him that has him thrusting involuntarily against Shige.

Shige makes a beautiful noise and Koyama does it again, giving into his urge to grab Shige by the waist and grind right against him. The rough material of Shige's pants irritates his bare cock and he whines, pausing with his hands on Shige's fly until Shige pushes them out of the way to unfasten his pants himself.

"I don't think we can do this standing up, Kei-chan," Tegoshi says, and Shige's the one to navigate them toward Tegoshi's bed, lying on his back while Koyama leans over him and Tegoshi kneels behind Koyama.

Koyama briefly wonders where Massu went, but before he can ask, a third finger breeches his rim and his body automatically pushes back against it like it's already getting fucked. He easily settles on all fours with Shige hard beneath him, their cocks squeezed together in Shige's hands while their kissing becomes more of an open-mouthed tonguing.

"Massu, help me out a bit?" Tegoshi asks, and a soft grunt clues Koyama into Massu's whereabouts. "I need more than this live-action BL show to get interested."

"Never thought this one would have a problem getting it up," Shige mutters against Koyama's lips, and Koyama laughs.

Tegoshi smacks Koyama right on the ass, and even that feels good. "I don't have a _problem_. I simply don't see a need to do it myself when there are three of you here."

Massu must follow suggestion, because Tegoshi's next noise is a soft moan, his fingers penetrating Koyama harder and deeper. The unbearable heat spreads all throughout his body, knowing it's going to get fucked soon, and Koyama can think of nothing else. He ends up pulling out of Shige's kiss completely, pressing his forehead into Shige's shoulder while Shige pries one hand away from their cocks to gently stroke Koyama's hair.

"It's okay," Shige tells him, and Koyama believes it. "We've got you."

The sound of foil crinkling pierces the backdrop of heavy breathing, and Koyama starts to shake the instant Tegoshi pulls his fingers away.

"I'm okay," he says to Shige's worried face before Shige does something drastic like making them _stop_. "I just want it really, really badly."

"Mm, I've got it for you, Kei-chan," Tegoshi says, his voice laced with promise, and Koyama gasps when the blunt head of Tegoshi's cock presses against his rim. Whatever is in control of Koyama's body takes over and pushes back, taking the entire head in on its own, and both Koyama and Tegoshi let out a surprised moan, Tegoshi's hands settling on Koyama's hips to ease himself in more.

The sensation of balls against his is so surreal, but Koyama doesn't have much time to dwell on it with all of Tegoshi hard inside him, touching him exactly where he wants it, though it's still not enough. He pushes back some more, arching on top of Shige with his face pressed into Shige's collarbone and his ass in the air, fucking himself on Tegoshi's cock until Tegoshi starts moving on his own.

If he'd stopped to think about it before now, he'd expect Tegoshi's coital noises to be as pleasant as his singing voice, a filthy melody in time with the snapping of his hips. Tegoshi takes over the rhythm, thrusting Koyama against Shige who eagerly receives the contact, Shige's own breaths getting quicker as he strokes their cocks together faster.

"I'm gonna come," Shige whispers into Koyama's ear, and something else Koyama hadn't considered before is how gorgeous and _vulnerable_ Shige's orgasms are. No wonder he hadn't wanted to do this without feelings; right now, Koyama feels incredibly close to Shige, even with someone else inside him.

Koyama struggles to focus through his distorted vision to watch Shige fall apart beneath him, feeling the twitch and subsequent release between their bodies. Shige still has his shirt on and it makes _Koyama_ even hotter, his hands scrambling to push off the now soiled garment with Shige's grateful assistance.

"Do you want me to let you out?" Koyama manages to ask, though the possibility of leaning up enough to actually follow through on his offer is low. Tegoshi's fucking him so hard that all he can do is cling to Shige as he _finally_ starts to get relief.

"I want to stay right here," Shige replies in an exhale, his hands sliding up and down Koyama's sides before locking around Koyama's waist. He stretches his head back, arching as much as he can with Koyama's full weight on top of him, and Koyama opens his eyes in time to see Shige regarding him fondly.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Koyama asks, and Shige smiles.

"I have feelings for everyone I touch like this," is all Shige says.

"Kei-chan, I'm close," Tegoshi pierces through their shared moment, and Koyama frowns because he's nowhere near done. "I can wait for you to come, if you want."

"What I _want_ is for you to keep going," Koyama mutters, and Shige shakes them both with his laughter.

Tegoshi laughs too, leaning down to drape himself over Koyama's back. "Massu's still here."

"Too hot," Koyama whines, the heat inside him amplifying from being sandwiched between Shige and Tegoshi like this. Tegoshi immediately straightens back up, and Koyama breathes as deeply as he can with Tegoshi continuing to pound into him.

Shige slides a hand between them and trails fingertips up the side of his rigid cock. "Do you want me to get you off?"

Koyama shakes his head. "Not yet. That feels nice, though."

Shige smiles again as he slowly traces the veins and ridges of Koyama's length. It's a drastic contrast to Tegoshi's fast, sharp actions that Koyama's mind spins, his body rocking between the different sensations as Tegoshi starts to falter behind him.

" _Kei-chan_ ," Tegoshi moans, and Koyama didn't know how much he wanted to hear his name moaned in that voice until right now. Tegoshi abruptly falls still and pulses inside him, his noises making Koyama push back against him until there's nothing left.

All at once it's gone, Tegoshi's weight flopping next to them as his pink face comes into Koyama's view. Koyama's so far gone that he just reaches for Tegoshi's head, pulling him into a kiss that's unexpectedly slow and sensual.

"I feel really weird doing this without even looking at you," Massu's voice sounds from the end of the bed. "Can you at least turn around?"

Koyama reluctantly pulls out of Tegoshi's mouth, and it's a team effort to get him on his back, Shige sitting up and pulling Koyama back against his chest. Tegoshi stays where he is, curled up along Koyama's side, but Massu looks considerably happier as he settles between Koyama's legs.

"You should take off your clothes, Massu," Tegoshi says, tugging at the sleeve of Massu's shirt. "You're gonna overheat."

Koyama snorts. "I've been overheating for three days and none of you gave a shit."

"Clearly, that's why we're here," Massu says flatly, and Koyama almost laughs until Massu strips and rolls on a condom. "Do I just put it in, or do you need more foreplay?"

"I'm good," Koyama tells him, though he reconsiders his answer when Massu starts to push in. He's bigger than Tegoshi, filling him even more, and he tenses so much that Massu pauses before he's even halfway in.

Then Tegoshi's leaning down to take Koyama's cock into his mouth again, making both Massu and Koyama inhale sharply. Massu twists his fingers into Tegoshi's hair like he's the one getting sucked, though it's probably a similar feeling as Koyama's body accepts more of Massu's length inside it. Then Koyama feels the faint hair on Massu's thighs against his own and leans his head back on Shige's shoulder while Shige's hands roam his chest and sides.

Koyama revels under the three different intimate touches and rocks up against Massu, signalling that it's okay to move. Tegoshi doesn't let up even when Massu's thrusting into him at full strength, the pair of them finding a rhythm together.

"Tego," Koyama gets out, reaching down to grab onto Tegoshi's arm. "I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

"That's the point," Massu says in a voice that's much deeper than usual, cosigned by Tegoshi quickening his pace and deep-throating Koyama a few times. Then Massu changes his angle and Koyama's feral noises take over, grunting and groaning as Massu hits the right spot and Tegoshi sucks him closer to what will undoubtedly be a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Come for us, Kei," Shige hisses into his ear, nails scraping the sides of his abdomen, and that's what finally pushes him over.

Koyama wails louder than he _ever_ has before as Massu fucks him through it and Tegoshi swallows everything Koyama gives him. His entire body shudders, _finally_ starting to sweat out the heat it's been holding in this entire time, but he's still not done--and neither is Massu.

Massu makes an obscene noise, and Koyama forces his eyes to focus in time to see Massu regarding Tegoshi with his cheeks puffed. Koyama has half a second to realize what's about to happen before it does, the pair of them coming together in a very messy kiss as Tegoshi shares Koyama's release with Massu.

"That is strangely intimate ," Shige comments, and Koyama nods in agreement. "They have history like we have history, I guess."

Koyama doesn't have time to unpack that before Massu's fucking him harder, his kiss with Tegoshi growing more passionate as Koyama's body temperature subsides to a more tolerable level. He still wants it and it still feels amazing; it's just not a dire need anymore, and Koyama finds that simply enjoying this kind of sex is much more pleasant than feeling like he'll burn up without it.

"You're shivering," Shige observes, sliding his palms over the goosebumps forming on Koyama's arms. "Does this mean it's over?"

"For now," Koyama replies, and Massu pulls out of Tegoshi's mouth to give him an inquisitive look as he struggles to halt his thrusts. "You don't have to stop, though. Unless you want to."

"I want you," Tegoshi says, staring right into Massu's eyes as he speaks, and Koyama notices that one of Massu's hands has disappeared between Tegoshi's legs. "Massu, please. He's okay now."

"These two," Shige mutters, and Koyama relaxes for the first time in three days when Massu pulls out and manages to change condoms before rolling on top of Tegoshi.

Koyama's seen his share of porn in his lifetime, but something about watching people he _knows_ leaves him uneasy. He turns his attention to Shige, using the last of his energy to turn around so he's on top of Shige again, and Shige embraces him without hesitation.

Shige is also hard, and the fire inside Koyama's body rages all over again. "Already?!" he whines, the cool sweat doing nothing to alleviate the burning of his skin.

"Heat cycles don't end after mating," Shige says, then smiles sheepishly at Koyama's raised eyebrow. "I did some research."

"Will you..." Koyama starts to ask, cringing as the incessant throbbing returns despite the physical soreness. "I know you don't want to have sex, but will you use your fingers?"

"Yeah, I will," Shige answers, reaching for the discarded lube while Koyama's body shudders happily on top of him. "Thanks for respecting my wishes."

Koyama thinks about that for the seven seconds it takes Shige to coat his fingers and press them between Koyama's legs. Koyama's still stretched from Tegoshi and Massu, so they slide in easily, and Koyama buries his face into Shige's collarbone for some sense of intimacy while his best friend gradually starts to finger-bang him.

Shige's erection bumps Koyama's thigh and Koyama automatically reaches down to touch it, shuddering in a much more pleasant way when Shige groans softly into his ear. The fingers get rougher, prodding him deeply enough to alleviate his urge, and it may feel better than if he would have taken a third cock in such a short period of time.

"I want to," Shige breathes so quietly that Koyama almost misses it in the rush of exhaled air. "But not like this. If you still feel this way when this is over, we can talk about it then."

Koyama nods, filing Shige's words away as something to think about later, which is rather easy as his entire being is focused on being penetrated _now_. He rocks back against Shige's fingers, angling them right where he wants them, and something that feels like an orgasm washes over him. It leads him back to Shige's mouth, instigating a kiss that's as hot as he feels, the obscene harmony of Tegoshi and Massu fading into the background as Koyama swallows Shige's low moans.

This time, he can sense when Shige's about to finish, more focused and present in the moment than before. Shige jerks beneath him and it's beautiful, his efforts only faltering briefly before he gets right back to work, clutching onto Koyama's sweaty back with his other hand.

"How are your fingers not tired yet?" Koyama manages to ask through his own gasps and moans.

"I type a lot," Shige answers simply, and they both laugh as Koyama's amplified hormones start to calm down again.

"Massu, I'm _done_ ," Tegoshi groans from the end of the bed, and not in the good way. "Will you come already?"

"He doesn't have to," Koyama calls over, grinning when Shige rolls his eyes. "I could go again."

Shige sighs as the other three resituate themselves, rolling right off the bed and making a face at his clothes. "Tegoshi, I'm borrowing a shirt."

"I'm taking a nap," Tegoshi announces, curling right up next to where Koyama's straddling Massu. "At the rate this is going, we'll be at it all night."

He's out before Koyama even starts moving, bouncing undisturbed with each roll of Koyama's hips. Koyama has much more control this way, and Massu meets his rhythm immediately, thrusting up from below to get even deeper. They keep it up until Koyama's knees start to ache, but then another one of those internal orgasms quakes Koyama's entire body, pulling a loud groan from Massu as the latter grabs onto his hips with both hands and moves faster.

Koyama arches as Massu comes, his body temperature lowering along with his actual body as he falls to the side. It's the side containing Tegoshi, who doesn't even stir when Koyama lands halfway on top of him, and exhaustion hits Koyama all at once.

"I'm taking a shower," Massu tells them, then disappears into the bathroom.

"Where's Shige?" Koyama asks sleepily as he stretches out next to Tegoshi and breathes deeply now that he's able to.

"I'm right here."

A weight dips in front of Koyama and Koyama blindly reaches out for him, feeling the skin that doesn't seem as cool as before.

"I think I'm done," Koyama says, shivering when Shige pushes the hair out of his eyes. "I feel really gross."

"Massu takes epic showers," Shige reports, sounding apologetic as he brings a damp cloth to Koyama's face. "I'll do what I can for now."

"Shige is so good to me," Koyama mumbles, the gentle cleaning relaxing him even more.

"I didn't even give you what you wanted," Shige says, and Koyama forces his eyes open to see Shige frowning. "The others were much better to you than I was."

"You're taking care of me now," Koyama tells him, trying to bring back his best friend's brilliant smile. "Your fingers are good enough, anyway."

It works, and Koyama allows himself to fall asleep now that Shige's happy again. He dreams that they're all cats living in a big house with no responsibilities except to look cute. Massu camps his fluffy butt in front of the food bowl while Tegoshi meows for attention and Koyama and Shige curl up together on a bay window, basking in the sun.

When he wakes, he's already arching from the heat raging through him, but lucky for him, Tegoshi's well rested and ready to go again.

*

It takes two more days for Koyama's heat to break. On the first day, he doesn't actually have anything scheduled and uses his new toy until his wrists feel sprained. Massu stops by after recording his radio show for some marathon sex, which satiates Koyama until the next morning when he takes a detour to Tegoshi's on his way to work.

That night, Koyama shows up at Shige's with a bag and a pout, and it's so much better when Shige's the one pushing the toy in and out of him. He's not at the mercy of someone else's orgasm, for one thing. Between Tegoshi who finishes too fast and Massu who goes for hours, Koyama prefers being the one to decide how long he gets fucked. Shige won't stop until Koyama says, his entire focus on angling the toy for the most pleasure since he's not blinded by his own desire.

After the third time Shige makes him see stars, he blinks his eyes open to see Shige staring at him, watching his face intently. It would be creepy if it wasn't Shige, if Shige wasn't pushing a silicone dick in and out of Koyama because Koyama's body craves it as much as air. Shige staring at him is what makes the most sense right now, and if Koyama's being honest with himself, he really likes it a lot.

Koyama doesn't look away, his arousal heightening when Shige smiles. He could probably stop now, but it feels so good, especially when Shige leans down to press his lips to Koyama's neck and a chill surges up his spine.

Koyama gasps as he feels something he hasn't felt in five days. "I'm cold!" he exclaims, shivering as all of the sweat on his skin creates goosebumps. "It's over!"

"Oh, thank god," Shige says, gently easing the toy out of Koyama and shaking his hands. "I was about to actually do it myself to give my wrists a break."

"You still can,"Koyama says carefully, squirming at the gaping sensation he feels now that there's nothing inside him. "You said if I still wanted you when I wasn't in heat anymore, you would do it."

"I did say that." Shige gives Koyama a contemplative look. "Is it really over?"

" _Yes_ ," Koyama insists. "Trust me, I have become very aware of my own body temperature. I haven't been this cold in five days, and I'm still incredibly turned on. By _you_."

Shige actually blushes, briefly looking away before meeting Koyama's eyes. Koyama doesn't know what he's thinking, only that he's thinking a lot, and Koyama reaches up to cup Shige's face before he can think too much.

"I already love you in every other way," Koyama says, watching the fear leave Shige's eyes at the words. "It's easy to love you this way too."

Shige kisses him. Koyama's head hits the pillow as Shige climbs on top of him, tearing off his clothes as he settles between Koyama's legs. He must have had a condom handy, which has Koyama's heart aching because Shige really was going to do it before his heat had broken, and then Shige's inside him, pushing through the tired muscles of Koyama's body with no rush, no immediacy.

"I'm going to be so sore," Koyama says when Shige bottoms out, and Shige lets out a short laugh. "Not yet, though. You still feel good."

"Mm, you feel good too," Shige replies, his voice sinfully deep. He loops his arms around Koyama's shoulders and presses his face into Koyama's sternum, kissing right above his heart. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Yeah?" Koyama asks, and Shige immediately pauses and glances up, looking terrified like he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "It's okay, Shige. I'll take good care of your feelings."

"You better," Shige grumbles, following up with a particularly rough thrust that has Koyama clawing at his back. "You're quieter now."

"Sorry I'm not actually a wailing banshee in bed," Koyama teases.

"I like it."

Shige's the loud one now, and Koyama strains his ears to hear every noise, grateful that Shige is now the only thing he's yearning for.

*

The third time Milk walks straight into the wall, Koyama starts the video recorder on his phone. She has been entertaining him since they got home from the vet, the pain medication making her disoriented and loopy.

"You're so stoned!" Koyama squeals, laughing as she turns toward his voice and flops right onto her side. She tries again and can't seem to keep her entire body upright, eventually giving up and offering Koyama a pitiful meow.

He ends the recording and pets his recovering kitty, but not without sending the video to the rest of his group. He gets a 'aww cute' from Shige, a return video of Emma doing literally nothing from Tegoshi, and something from Massu that makes his blood chill.

 _I wouldn't make fun of her if I were you. She could make you feel this too_.

Koyama instinctively grabs for his junk and offers his pet pleading eyes. "I love you, Milk-chan. You are my queen, and I will worship you forever."

Milk purrs, spreading all four of her paws to stretch her claws, and decides to spare her human this time.


End file.
